Raiden Higurashi
Raiden Higurashi is a demi-goddess, born to the God Zeus and the an unnamed Megami in the Higurashi Clan. She was held the position of the 10th Seat in the 10th Division in the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. After her Captain's death, and she attaining Bankai, she rose to the Captain's position. After Joel Goldsmtih stepped down as Captain Commander, she became the Captain Commander, shortly afterwards achieving her Bankai Stage 2. Over one hundred years later she bcame a member of the Royal Guard due to her creation of the hand held Sokyoku Blade; this was shortly after having achieved Bankai Stage 3. And finally, at some point after that, she was emitted into the the Holy Guard, shortly after she achieved her Omoimoyoranai Shinsou. Born to a large family, most of her siblings, both brothers and sisters, were only half siblings, except for one, her blood brother Raidon Higurashi, who was once a member of the Albatross Syndicate, before leaving and joining the Balance Breakers. Raiden herself has worked in the Gotei 13 most of her life, but has also worked with the Albatross Syndicate and the Balance Breakers for certain lengths of time before joining the Royal Guard; for over one hundred years she was considered a tratorous soul, but due to saving the Soul Society from the wrath of Honoka, (albeit temporarily), she was relieved of all of her crimes. Starting as the black sheep of the Higurashi Clan, today Raiden is feared throughout Soul Society and Hueco Mundo respectively for her almost unrivaled power. Before joining the Holy Guard, she beat Joel Goldsmith in combat; although Haku Goldsmith assumed that Joel was holding back, Joel corrects by saying that, although he was, he still doesn't think he'd be able to win, because Raiden was holding back just about as much. Joel theorizes that, currently, in terms of enemies to the Soul Society, only Shikyo Fushiawase, Lucifer, and Honoka would have a chance at defeating her one on one, which she also acknowledges, and thus is still training for. Daughter of the greatest of the Gods in all of Nirvana, Zeus, Raiden boasts great pride in hier linneage, but has always had as trained relationship with her father ever since ths learned the truth about her linneage, despising him for his continuous reputation of cruelty, towards both the other Gods and Angels lower than him, as well as towards the beings outside of Nirvana as well. In Soul Society, and certain parts of Nirvana, Raiden is known as the Mistress of Blade Punch, due to her almost unrivaled power in both Hakuda and Zanjutsu, (only Shikyo can beat her in Hakuda and only Nemaya can beat her in Zanjutsu). That being said, however, she has unbelievable power in both Hoho and Kido as well, not to mention the Seishin Kei, special mind-related techniques that are unique to herself, earning her the secnodary monicker Queen of Mind Games. Raiden has been trained by many individuals, including Shikyo Fushiawase, Joel Goldsmith, her fahter, Zeus, despite their feelings about each other, and even Shoyo Tabinin when he was revived. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Seishin Kei Zankenoski Hakuda Grandmaster Zanjutsu Grandmaster Hoho Grandmaster Kido Grandmaster Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Bankai Stage 2 Bankai Stage 3 Omoimoyoranai Shinsou Manifestation of Hate Hollowification Resurrection Resurrection: Segunda Etopa Relationships Battles and Events Battles Story Battles Roleplay Battles Events Story Events Roleplay Events Kills Story Kills Roleplay Kills Appearances Story Appearances Roleplay Appearaces Quotes * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Characters (JCP) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (JCP) Category:Gods Category:Gods (JCP) Category:Goddesses Category:Goddesses (JCP) Category:Demi Gods Category:Demi Gods (JCP) Category:Demi Goddesses Category:Demi Goddesses (JCP) Category:Megami Category:Megami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Soul Society Residents (JCP) Category:Female Soul Society Residents Category:Female Soul Society Residents (JCP) Category:Former Gotei 13 Members Category:Former Gotei 13 Members (JCP) Category:Female Former Gotei 13 Members Category:Female Former Gotei 13 Members (JCP) Category:Former Tenth Division Members Category:Former Tenth Division Members (JCP) Category:Female Former Tenth Division Members Category:Female Former Tenth Division Members (JCP) Category:Former First Division Members Category:Former First Division Members (JCP) Category:Female Former First Division Members (JCP) Category:Female Former First Division Memebrs Category:Former Royal Guard Members Category:Former Royal Guard Members (JCP) Category:Female Former Royal Guard Members Category:Female Royal Guard Members (JCP) Category:Holy Guard Members Category:Female Holy Guard Members Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Female Shinigami Category:Female Shinigami (JCP) Category:Souls Category:Souls (JCP) Category:Female Souls Category:Female Souls (JCP) Category:Hakuda Grandmasters Category:Hakuda Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Female Hakuda Grandamsters Category:Female Hakuda Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Users (JCP) Category:Female Hakuda Users Category:Female Hakuda Users (JCP) Category:Zanjutsu Grandmasters Category:Zanjutsu Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Female Zanjutsu Grandmasters Category:Female Zanjutsu Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Users (JCP) Category:Female Zanjutsu Users Category:Female Zanjutsu Users (JCP) Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Users (JCP) Category:Female Hoho Users Category:Female Hoho Users (JCP) Category:Hoho Grandmasters Category:Hoho Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Female Hoho Grandmasters Category:Female Hoho Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Kido Grandmasters Category:Kido Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Female Kido Grandmasters Category:Female Kido Grandmasters (JCP) Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Users (JCP) Category:Female Kido Users Category:Female Kido Users (JCP) Category:Hate Users Category:Female Hate Users Category:Visored Category:Visored (JCP) Category:Female Visored Category:Female Visored (JCP) Category:Former Albatross Syndicate Members Category:Former Albatross Syndicate Members (JCP) Category:Female Former Albatross Syndicate Members Category:Female Former Albatross Syndicate Members (JCP) Category:Former Balance Breakers Members Category:Former Balance Breakers Members (JCP) Category:Female Former Balance Breakers Members Category:Female Former Balance Breakers Members (JCP) Category:Higurashi Clan Members Category:Female Higurashi Clan Members Category:Inventors Category:Inventors (JCP) Category:Female Inventors Category:Female Inventors (JCP)